


Fuck me, I'm on Cloud Nine

by AnotherWorld3111



Series: High, Jensen! [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Sober Jared, Top Jared Padalecki, high!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: Just because they're dating doesn't mean Jensen is any more immune to Misha's manipulation (it would be too harsh of a word, if it were anyone other than Misha).But because they're dating, Jared gets a whole new perspective to his now boyfriend getting high. Honestly, he can't say he's disappointed or too upset, not when it leads to... well, this.





	Fuck me, I'm on Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

> so i did most of this on my phone, and for some goddamn reason it keeps changing my tenses from past to present. I tried to change whatever I caught, but this isn't beta'ed so i apologize for any and all (other) mistakes i may have missed. I may not own j2 or anyone else (its the 21st century there's a damn good reason why i don't own people) but if there's one thing i do own its gonna be them mistakes

“Why’re we here again?” Jared mumbled into Jensen’s ear. After only a couple of weeks of dating, they were now confidently calling the other their boyfriend. But right now, that was the only thing they were confident about, as Jensen huddled in just as close to Jared when a drunken party-goer stumbled by. 

“‘Cause Misha’s a pretty chill guy until he wants me to do something, and then he just gets plain creepy.” Jensen muttered back, eyeing the crowd warily. He was practically in Jared’s embrace at this point, but they’d long since established that they didn’t give a damn about PDA if it meant Jared got to wrap his long arms around Jensen, and Jensen could happily burrow into his body heat. If that meant they were almost constantly found wrapped around each other, then they could easily claim it as the honeymoon phase.

Not that Jensen had any plans to ever get tired of cuddling up with his boyfriend, whether or not he’d admit to it aloud a different matter.

“Should I be worried about him?” Jared had bent down to whisper this into Jensen’s ear, and he positively shivered at the sensation of Jared’s hot breath causing goosebumps to erupt on the flesh of his sensitive ear. 

“Probably. Speak of the devil…”

Misha bounded up to them. He already looked thoroughly smashed, and probably high, if the dilated pupils were anything to go by. But after that, Jensen was quick to close his eyes, going so far as to hide his face in Jared’s — broad, wonderful — chest. “Jesus, Mish! Why the fuck—“

Misha started cackling. “Oh, c’mon. We were just about to start the orgy, but I wasn’t gonna not personally invite you in without making sure you’d just turn back around and leave!” Misha said.

A risky peek revealed him to still, unfortunately, only be clad in a string around his waist, through which a small cloth was draped to hide his privates. It wasn’t doing the best of jobs.

“An orgy?” Jared breathed, sounding thoroughly freaked out. Jensen couldn’t, and didn’t blame him.

“Uh, Mish. You pretty must just listed exactly why Jared and I are gonna do exactly that right now.” To prove his point, without looking at Jared, Jensen pulled back slightly to latch onto Jared’s wrist and start tugging him back to the door. He was stopped by Misha’s firm grip on his shoulder, and Jensen instantly froze. There was a reason he contained a healthy dose of fear for his eccentric friend, not the least because Misha knew Krav Maga or whatever, and probably whatever else that was leagues beyond the boxing lessons Jensen had dabbled in.

“Don’t be a party pooper,” Misha said. He steered him around and started leading them further into the house, Jared helplessly following with his wrist still in Jensen’s hold, and Jensen not daring to break free even as he measured the merits of closing his eyes because all that was holy, there wasn’t anything covering Misha’s backside, over threatening to stumble and fall on something. “‘Sides, you don’t gotta get involved with the orgy. A lot of people aren’t. Hell, ain’t even why I invited you — personally didn’t know it was happening until a few minutes ago — but anyway, they’ve got some  _ awesome _ weed—“

“Oh no,” Jensen heard Jared mumble from behind. 

“—seriously, dunno if that’ll be your boyfriend’s thing, but Jen, I promise you’re gonna love it. Enhanced sensations and just,” Misha let out a lewd moan, actually shuddering as a look of blissful delight overcame his face.

Feeling nauseous, Jensen tried to refrain from visibly gagging. 

“I don’t know, Mish…” but it was too late, they were already passing by a group of mostly naked people. Swiftly, but not swift enough, Misha led them past the hall and into a group where a fewer amount of people — thankfully all clothed — were casually lounging on a bed. The smell of weed was thick in the air, and Jensen’s eyes started to water at how thick the smoke was in here. How were the fire alarms not going off?

Stepping aside, Misha stood proudly with his hands on his hips. “Have fun!” He announced, and promptly left.

Jensen blanched. “Uh.”

Jared finally stepped closer again, and they could have melded into one being with how close Jensen immediately moved towards him as well. The thought was pleasing, and Jensen would’ve smiled at that at any other moment. Right now, however…

“Hey, dude!” One of the guys slurred, bleary eyes focusing on Jensen. “I remember you!”

Jensen blinked, looking at the guy closer. He did look familiar, but it took several awkward seconds of wracking through his brain before Jensen remembered his name. “Chad, right?” He smiled uncertainly. Daring to take a step towards the bed, he was instantly reassured when Jared didn’t hesitate to follow, keeping close enough so not a sliver of distance came between them.

“Hells yeah!” Chad threw a rock symbol in the air before waving them over. Patting on the bed beside him, he didn’t stop until Jensen and Jared were awkwardly seated beside him. “Try this,” without any sort of warning, he thrust a joint at Jensen’s lips, almost pushing it into his mouth. 

“Uh,” Jensen twister, turning to look at Jared. Honestly? Jensen didn’t really mind getting high, now that he was here. And he knew Jared would take him home safely… but the problem was, he still wasn’t entirely sure of Jared’s stance on this whole recreational drug thing. 

When Jared realized Jensen was looking at him, though, he just gave a small smile, shrugging. “I mean, if you wanna, I’m not going to stop you.” But he didn’t look completely happy, so Jensen kept frowning. At that, Jared sighed, acquiescing. Leaning down again, Jared made to whisper in his ear. “To be completely honest… I wouldn’t mind watching you get high again.” He said sensually, and this time, the shiver that ran through Jensen’s body lasted longer. It didn’t help that Jared was still making sure he was close enough for his lips to brush against Jensen’s ear as he continued speaking. “Maybe… we can find out what exactly Misha meant by…  _ enhanced sensations. _ ”

Jensen gulped. And turned around. Without further ado, he grabbed the joint, and took a deep inhale. 

Of course, he immediately started coughing. Despite the deep chuckling behind him, Jared’s arms tightened ever so slightly around his waist anyway. Leaning back, Jensen waited to catch his breath before he tried again, more leisurely this time. 

Whatever it was, it didn’t burn as much as last time, for which Jensen was glad. Closing his eyes, he took another drag, knowing he had to be patient for it to kick in. If he remembered correctly, the last time it took eight minutes for the weed to kick in…

His muscles were already absolutely loose, though. He let his head fall back onto Jared’s shoulder, taking one more hit as he eyed Chad. “Heh.” He mumbled to himself. Chad lazily looked back at him, waggling his eyebrows with a knowing grin.

“Good stuff, yeah?” He winked. 

Jensen grinned. He let the joint rest between his index and middle finger, too busy cuddling up against Jared as much as he could in his current position. “You’re cozy,” he said instead to Jared. 

“Aaaaand you’re done,” Jared said, reaching over him to gently take the joint away from him. He ignored Jensen’s whine and subsequent grabby hands, extending those damned long arms of his to hand it back to Chad. “Thanks, Chad, but I think I’m gonna take Jensen back home now before he falls asleep on me here.”

Chad blinked. He didn’t look like he understood much — which, Jensen laughed. He looked like a mouse.

Hey, he was high too! He bet he looked like a mouse!

“Oh!” Jensen abruptly realized, sitting straighter. Distantly, he noticed Chad finally taking the joint back from Jared, freeing his hand so he could immediately wrap his arms around Jensen again. Sighing contentedly, he leaned back, and then remembered he was in the middle of saying something. “What was I sayin’?” He mumbled. Jared started maneuvering him off the bed, but Jensen kept his eyes closed as he concentrated…

“Right!” He snapped — or, well, tried to anyway. Wait, could he not snap? Staring at his fingers, Jensen tried snapping again, two left feet being pushed along from behind out of the house.

“Yeah?” A voice said. Who was talking?

But — “right!” Jensen repeated. Coming to a stop, he stood straight. Even to himself, Jensen wasn’t sure he managed to pull that off properly. “I’m high!”

A snort, followed by quiet snickering. “Yeah, you kinda are.”

Jensen attempted to turn around. Now that he was done establishing what he’d been trying to say, onto the next mission…

“Mission impossible? But it’s not impossible, I just needa… what do I need…” Jensen waved a hand in front of his face, staring at his fingers. Looking back up when his brain nagged at him to remember, he gawked as he took in his surroundings. “Shit… when’d I come out?” Abruptly, Jensen started laughing. “High School…”

More laughter struggling to be restrained from behind him — oh, yeah!

This time he was more successful in turning around, and— “holy shit.” Jensen gasped out. 

Hazel eyes, god, they were so entr-enter-inner-mess—dammit, what was the word?

“Uh, I’m gonna hope you’re tryna say mesmerizing.”

Jensen snapped again. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself not to be distracted. It became a lot easier when he looked back into those beautiful eyes. “Yeah,” he breathed out. “That. Your eyes look… jeezus. Yummy.” His mouth watered. 

“Oh, god. I’m not sure if I should be complimented or worried.” Jared — Jared!

“Jared!” Jensen exclaimed, and then gasped again, tears climbing to his eyes. “I have a boyfriend.” Jensen grapes behind watery eyes. “He’s so gorgeous,” he whispered disbelievingly. “And mine… you’re mine, right?”

Suddenly, those hazel eyes were a lot closer. There was something around his waist, though…

A peck on his lips, and Jensen’s mind blanked. “Yeah, Jen,” the voice whispered. “I’m all yours.”

Jensen stayed silent. And then— “mind walls! Holy shit!”

A forehead slammed into his shoulder, and Jensen startled. Looking to his side, he was met with a faceful of fluffy hair. 

“Puppy?”

The groan that resounded was too human for a puppy. Jensen frowned, until the head lifted. “Holy shit,” Jensen gasped. “You’re gorgeous.” He blinked, and then frowned. “Am I looping?”

Jared kissed him on the lips again, and before Jensen could even finish thoroughly and properly analyzing it, he was being led down the sidewalk again. When his mind finally dinged at him with the output of what just happened, Jensen started tugging at Jared’s arm. 

Jared hummed, glancing down at him. “Yeah, Jen?” He said softly. 

“You’re hot.” Jensen said bluntly. He also might’ve been drooling a bit, which. Okay, definitely not hot on his part. “And you kissed me. I’m horny. Can we have sex?”

Jared came to a screeching halt, eyes bugging out at Jensen. Jensen blithely smiled, gazing up at his boyfriend. Holy shit, he bagged the gold, diamonds, platinum or whatever was worth more, all in one with this hunkering pile of a smoldering god.

“Uh,” Jared said, sounding strained. “Sure? Why don’t we continue this conversation when we’re back in your room, huh?”

Jensen pouted, eyes closing. “But I’m hungry.” He whined. He lazily opened his eyes to let his head drop into Jared’s side. Jared, whom, after a moment of hesitation, started walking again. “That didn’t make sense.” Jensen said sadly. He sniffed. “Am I being stupid?” He asked, and then stumbled on the sidewalk. Jared hastily wrapped his arms tighter around Jensen, holding him to his chest. They didn’t move for a few seconds, Jared still having yet to let go. “Stupid feet,” Jensen muttered at his shoes. 

“Hey, you’re fine, okay? Just a crack in the pavement, it’s okay.” Jared reassured. When he placed a kiss on the top of Jensen’s head though, all traces of melancholy lifted and disappeared without a trace as he peered up at his awesome boyfriend. Jensen felt so warm and giddy.

“Holy shit. You’re a freaking sculpture of a god.”

Jared hummed. They had finally reached the dorm, and he started to unlock Jensen’s door for him. Meanwhile, Jensen was gawking — his dorm was only three to five minutes away on foot, so why’d it felt like way longer? “I’m so holding half the stuff you’re saying against you when you’re sober, you realize,” Jared said, leading Jensen in. He immediately started to shed his shoes and jacket, but paused when he noticed Jensen just standing there, staring at him with tears in his eyes again. “Jen?” 

Jensen sniffed. “You’re gonna blackmail me?”

For a moment, Jared’s mouth twisted weirdly. He looked like he was trying not to laugh, but Jensen failed to see what was so funny. Eventually, he moved closer to start removing Jensen’s coat for him. Jensen’s mind reset. The coat had barely been removed before his mind got with the program, and Jensen was hastening to throw his arms around Jared’s neck. Standing on his tiptoes, Jensen pecked Jared on the lips once. And then twice. And again before Jared started actively reciprocating, dropping the coat carelessly to the ground in favor of wrapping his arms around Jensen’s waist — right where they belonged — and kissed back with passion. 

Humming and sighing, Jensen melted against his boyfriend, barely aware of being guided to his bed until they collapsed onto it. He had a moment of clarity for which homework used to remove his boots, before he went back to nuzzling Jared’s jaw. Their breathing grew heavier, temperatures rising as hands went searching for flesh. With a growl and a sharp nip to Jensen’s lips, Jared pulled at Jensen’s shirts until he leaned back. Stripping him free from all his layers in one go, Jared pounced, forcing Jensen onto his back as Jared blanketed him with his body.

“‘S hot,” Jensen mumbled against Jared’s lips. His fingers were tracing patterns under Jared’s shirt — holy hell that was some sculpted skin and when’d his hands get there? — and he wrapped his legs around Jared’s trim waist to pull him ever so closer anyway. 

Jared sighed against his neck, though it sounded pleased and rather lazy than annoyed. Good thing, because Jensen didn’t know what he would do if Jared ever got tired with him, and whoa, where did that thought come from? And besides, why exactly was Jensen still thinking when he had a naked Jared above him, lying atop him and not letting him see Jared at his full glory? Although, it did seem like a crucial question to ask when Jared got naked, because he wasn’t sure he remembered Jared undressing — there was a moment when hot had turned to cold, shivering cold, so maybe it was then?

“Jensen?”

Jensen blinked. “Yes?” He said innocently. Inside, his mind was still racing. Shit, how many times did Jared call him? His mind was racing — abruptly, an image of his brain on thin legs clad in running shoes and with equally thin hands pumping away on a race track filled his mind, and Jensen snorted, giggling. “My brain’s winning!” He exclaimed gleefully. 

Jared shot him a bewildered look, but there was still a quirk of his lips that belied his amusement, if Jensen was reading his boyfriend correctly. Which, ooh. 

“Boyfriend,” Jensen mumbled happily. Extending his arms — definitely not as thin as his wimpy brain’s, but hey, if it won, who knew? — and making grabby hands, Jensen pouted when Jared didn’t immediately fall back into his embrace. But when he started pulling at Jensen’s pants instead, Jensen swallowed. 

Swallowed. He made sure the saliva went down his throat right — now was not a good time to choke, dammit!

Suddenly, Jensen was very cold, noticeably so. He unwittingly shivered. Jared noticed, and this time he finally pressed the length of his body against Jensen’s. Dual groans filled the air as their bare cocks finally brushed against each other’s. 

Jensen groaned louder, though (did he mention how he was still winning?). Never in his life had a dick against his felt so mind blowing. His body felt alight with all the sensations, and almost crying with need, he wrapped his legs tight around Jared’s waist. “J’red,” he almost sobbed out, digging his nails into Jared’s back. Jared hissed, his hips bucking, and they groaned again.

“Fuck, Jen.”

Jensen immediately started nodding, fast, like a bobble head. Oh, those were endlessly entertaining. But — focus! “Yes, yes, yes, fuck me,” he babbled. His mouth continued uselessly working until he pressed his face against Jared’s neck, from there mouthing the words onto his skin. Jared  _ growled _ , pushing himself up on his arms, although Jensen didn’t make it easy for him. 

“L-lube, Jen. Where’s the lube?” Jared pressed, hurriedly breathing out the words. His breathing only quickened when Jensen arched his back, and oh, his nipples were so wonderfully sensitive. 

“Jensen!” 

“What?” Jensen glared, Jared’s beseeching look unhindered forcing Jensen to think. In lieu of a verbal reply, he threw his arm out, pointing to the bedside table. Jared was swift to react, reaching over — long, gargantuan arms. Jensen giggled. Gargantuan always did make him think of gorillas, but, no wait, weren’t those orangutans? — fumbling irritatedly with the contents before successfully emerging with the bottle of lube with a muffled sound of triumph. 

Muffled, because Jensen just got an eyeful of his boyfriend again, and there was no way he wasn’t gonna kiss those smoldering lips.

Jared let out a sound of surprise before returning it with fervor. The bottle of lube dropped on the bed beside Jensen’s head, the sound of it bouncing strangely magnified to his ears. Jensen blinked, pulling back, and gazed at the swirling hazel of Jared’s eyes. “Huh.” He muttered. Jared quirked an eyebrow, but temporarily broken out of the moment, he started uncapping the bottle. “You’re amazing.” Jensen deduced. Oddly enough, a blush started to bloom on Jared’s cheeks, and he stared in avid fascination even as Jared moving downwards, peppering kisses on Jensen’s skin as he did so. 

Nerves exploding like fireworks, Jensen gasped, each spot to meet with Jared’s lips melting like molten lava. “ _ Really,  _ amazing.”

Jared hummed, right as he took Jensen in his mouth. Jensen bucked, his voice not working. Staring wide eyed at the ceiling, Jensen understood what it meant to be receiving revelation, because holy hell, his body was on fire, nerves sparking with excitement, the liquid warmth around his cock unrealistic in the pleasure it provided. “ _ Jay…” _

Slicked fingers rubbed at his hole, and Jensen whined from the stimulation. It felt so overwhelming, and closing his eyes made him see the fireworks he was sure his body was undergoing. He forced himself to swallow, trying to wet his suddenly dry throat. When Jared pushed a finger in him, Jensen mewled, hips working, desperately trying to gain more friction. If it weren’t for the fact that he was aware that he hadn’t spilled yet, Jensen would’ve wondered if he hadn’t already come, because it certainly felt like he was rolling through an orgasm the entire time Jared worked him open. Still, “more…” he rasped.

Jared hummed again, throat muscles tickling the head of Jensen’s cock. He pressed the tip of his middle finger to Jensen’s rim, his index all the way up to the third knuckle. Jensen’s breath shuddered, and he knew his hole was fluttering as he could feel himself swallowing up Jared’s second finger. Twisting, Jared worked his wrist, clearly searching. It didn’t take him long to find Jensen’s prostate, emphasized with Jensen shouting for the whole floor to hear him. He couldn’t control himself, though, because the simple grazing of the pad of Jared’s fingers against the little nub within him made his chest feel like it was bursting with sensitivity. Jensen didn’t know if he could take an actual massage to his prostate, like he would normally beg for, but he’d be damned if he didn’t experience his heightened senses to the full.

“More, more more more more!” Jensen demanded. Jared pulled off his cock with a lewd pop, heated stare directed at his hole as he impatiently pushed a third finger himself. Jensen continued to keen, hips thrashing and heels digging into his bed. If there weren’t going to be indents of his feet the next day, he’d be surprised. 

Jared twisted and crooked his fingers, slowly starting to stretch him open. Jensen breathed out heavily as Jared finally withdrew his fingers – he couldn’t have brought himself to hover above Jensen any sooner. Jensen eagerly wrapped his legs around Jared’s hips, pulling him close again by looping his arms around his neck. Dragging him down, Jensen pressed a sloppy kiss to Jared’s lips. “Fuck me right now, or I’m kicking you in the ass.” 

Jared raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Yeah, right,” he said, but pressed his cock to Jensen’s hole anyway. Jensen’s eyes widened imperceptibly again, but he forced himself to let out the witty retort sitting ready at the tip of his tongue.

“Really,” he insisted, blinking. He didn’t get around to opening his eyes again though, because Jared chose that moment to push in.

“Yeah, right,” Jared repeated. He may have sounded amused, but there was no mistaking the strain in his voice.

“Just shut up and fuck me.”

“With pleasure.” Jared mumbled. He dropped his head to Jensen’s shoulder, harsh pants a puff of hot air against Jensen’s bare shoulder as he fucked into him, nice and slow at first, before he started to increase his speed and vigour.

Wetness sliding down his cheeks made Jensen realize he was crying. Could he be surprised though, when he was so overcome in the feel and scent and, well, everything of Jared fucking into him, surrounding Jensen with his wonderful weight? Their combined sweat-slicked skin made the air humid to Jensen, and he revelled in it. It definitely wasn’t a surprise when the measly amount of friction Jensen was getting, rubbing his cock against Jared’s rock-hard abs, really did make him come. Spilling hot come between them, Jensen shuddered, a small cry escaping his lips as he fell back, feeling as limp as a noodle when he let his arms drop free. His legs were soon to follow, and he was left pretty much splayed on the bed as he waited for Jared to finish. It didn’t take him long, and he spilled into Jensen pretty fast, filling him up. Jensen sighed happily at the feel of it. Yeah, he knew it was going to get uncomfortable and disgusting pretty soon, but he was going to relish in it until it did.

Jared collapsed onto him, almost crushing him. He really should have complained… but Jensen was too lazy to say or do anything. Plus, it wasn’t like he completely minded…

Still mouthing at his shoulder, Jared mumbled something as he readjusted his head on his makeshift pillow that was Jensen.

Jensen smiled to himself, letting his head drop to the side till it connected with Jared’s. They both sighed in perfect unison, content.

For a moment, it was silent except for their synchronized breathing. They were close to drifting off, only seconds away from it, in fact, when…

“Jay?”

“Hm?”

“Jared.”

“Hm.”

“Jayyyyy!”

“What?”

“I’m hungry.”

A second or two ticked by, and then Jared groaned, pressing himself flatter against Jensen.


End file.
